


Sweet Little Kitty

by MintTeaEnby



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ambiguous Genitals, Daddy Kink, Master/Pet, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pet Play, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintTeaEnby/pseuds/MintTeaEnby
Summary: After getting chewed out by Lucifer for skipping classes to play video games, Levi just needs some time to unwind. He should really be careful what he wishes for
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Characters/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Little Kitty

Levi was tired. Lucifer had just given him a very stern talking to about missing classes (he had been playing games! That was far more important!).  
R had managed to soothe him, and told Levi to retire to his room for the evening. The way the deity had worded it though, had him slightly on edge. Did they know something he didn't?  
It doesnt matter. He'll leave Lucifer and Simeon's odd little husband to them. It went far above his pay grade to deal with those sorta things.  
The moment he stepped into his room he felt something was, not off, but definitely different.  
The moment he was fully inside, he saw to his shock, D sitting on a pile of plushies in a crop top, silk panties, collar, and cat ears with a matching tail. The look on the deities face was like the cat that got the cream. Smug, like he knew what he was doing and relished in it.  
Levi felt a blush creep onto his face, and began to stutter out some apology. Obviously D had been enjoying a very private moment, and it was very rude of him to interrupt it with his nasty otaku self, even if it was happening in his room.  
D gave him this look that said "really?" and crocodile tears welled up in their eyes. "And here I thought I could give you a nice suprise?" They turned their head, as if to shield their weeping from view. "I guess I was wrong?"  
Levi immediately rushed over to D, in a panic, to comfort him. "No, no, no! I'm just suprised!" He wrapped him up in his arms and got to feel just how soft the silk fabric and the fake fur felt against his skin. He nearly sighed in bliss at the brief contact.  
D looked up, all pretense of sadness gone. "Good suprise though, right?" He not so subtly ground against Levi's growing erection, and the demon had to clench his jaw tight.  
"Mhm, it's so perfect. You're like one of those neko maids from those cafes in the human world!" The giggle D produced had his heart warming.  
"Yeah, but I'm waaaaaaay better." D seemed to be working Levi's clothes off, and well, Levi wouldn't exactly be a very good boyfriend if he didnt help, now would he? D's attire was staying on though. There was no way it was coming of for the rest of this evening.  
The moment his cock sprung free D pounced on it, fake tail swishing back and forth with his movements. The younger male tried to swallow it down to it's base, choking slightly at the bottom. "Ah- yes- such a-", Levi stopped to let out a gasping moan. "Good kitten- so good for me-"  
D made a low humming noise around his dick, letting the wonderful feeling vibrations pass down it. If he didn't stop Levi was gonna cum!  
He grabbed the deity by their black and auburn locks and yanked them off his cock. At his noise of dismay, Levi let out a dopey chuckle. "Sorry, kitten, but I wanna finish inside you, so you're just gonna have to wait." That's how people dirty talk, right? He hoped he was doing good.  
D had pillowed their head on his thigh and pouted, sticking their bottom lip out. "Oh, but daddy! I want my milk!" Levi let out a sharp intake of breath. If he wasnt hard before he definitely would be now! How was he so good at this?  
"D-dont worry, I'll give you what you want in a minute, sweet kitty."  
With shaky hands he maneuvered D onto his lap, and right when he realised he didnt have any lube, a bottle was placed into his hands with an innocent look not even Mammon would've bought.  
He slowly slicked up his fingers and slid into the tight, velvety heat. He could only groan as he imagine how this would feel around him, and not his fingers. He hesitantly added a couple more and was encouraged by the throaty moan that was half purred into his ear. "C'mon, daddy, please."  
He felt D wiggle in his lap, almost slipping loose. "I cant wait much longer!"  
Slowly he pulled his fingers free, watching lube ooze out with them. He'd never admit it, but Asmo's sex-ed that he forced everyone to sit through definitely helped here.  
"Hey, kitty?" D turned slightly to face him with a soft 'hm?'. "You're on birth control, right?" When he got a slight nod in response, he put the condom back down, and went straight to lubing himself up.  
He slowly pushed in, using every bit of self control he had not to slam into his boyfriend. He remembered this from the talk. He could accidentally hurt them, and he didn't wanna do that.  
Once D started pressing down more he went in to the hilt. Starting gently, he let his cock slowly writhe around inside them. The encouraging moans he got in return boosted his confidence, and had him picking up the pace more and more.  
Eventually D was moved onto his back, pillow under his hips, to give Levi a better angle.  
He gently reached under the crop top to rub at the sensitive surgery scars, and along with all the other stimulation, D came with a loud yowl.  
With D tightening even harder on his cock as he came, it pushed Levi over the edge, and he spilled deep into his boyfriend. He snarled, deep in his chest, and raked his nails down delicate flesh along D's sides.  
After coming to, he found he had pulled D close to his chest, the happy deity purring his contentment to the world.  
"Did I do good?" D was silent for a moment. Pondering his question.  
"Nah, you weren't good," Levi felt his heart sick to the floor. "You were fucking fantastic."  
Levi smiled, a soft dopey grin. "Good. Good."  
D then decided he was going to do the octopus cuddle hold on his boyfriend then and there. "Less talking, more sleeping. I just had mind blowing sex, I need a little time to recover."  
Levi, still stuck on the words "mind blowing sex" could only utter a soft "ok".  
With that, he heard a soft snore in his ear, and he snuggled down to sleep. Today didnt end so bad after all. 

_____________________________________________________

R heard Lucifer sigh from his desk. "They do realize we can hear them, right?"  
They let out a soft chuckle. "Just let the kids have some fun."  
Simeon was sitting in his seat, clutching a scarlet face. Poor man was still getting used to being a demon and all the "fornication" that happens in the House of Lamentation. "I agree with Lucifer. They should be quieter. "  
R gave their mate a sympathetic pat on the back, which was immediately canceled out when they smugly stated, "You can go tell them that later, if you're so concerned. I'm sure by now they're sleeping."  
The squeak that Simeon let out had the other two chuckling. Still so easy to rile up.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick gift for a friend. Also, first fix I was brave enough to post.


End file.
